Insomnia
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Ulquiorra can't sleep, so he pays Grimmjow a visit. GrimmUlqui, PWP


**Yet another fic Haruhi2034 of deviantArt is forcing meh to write... Let's just say if you can recognize it, I do NOT own it. Kayy? Great! Now that we've solved that issue, lets get on to the good stuff.**

**Szayel: Ahemem!**

**ValentineRevenge: What is it this time Szayel?**

**Szayel: I want Ulqui as my experiment! *pouts***

**ValentineRevenge: Yeah, you'll get him as your experiment all right, as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do...**

**Szayel:Yayyy, okies! -Dances out of room-**

**ValentineRevenge: Spoon!**

**Spoon: What. The. Fuck. **

**ValentineRevenge: Tea. Now.**

**Spoon: -shuffles out- a spoon can't read his damn porn in peace these days!**

Ulquiorra rolled over in bed. It was nearing 11 PM and he still couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why. He'd been laying awake in bed for the past 3 hours, lights off, curtains drawn, air conditioner on, and he still couldn't get back to sleep. "Dammit!" He muttered, tossing back the bed sheets and swinging his legs out of bed. They were long and skinny, femenine to the point they may have been mistaken to be those of a female model or stripper. He shuddered slightly, feeling the sudden transition from warm and cozy under the duvet to the freezing air on his bare back. He stood up, and walked to the door, not caring to put anything on. After all, there were very few people who would be wandering around Las Noches at this hour.

Even with this thought running through his head, Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel embarassed by this. His body was meant for one set of eyes, and one set of eyes alone. He drew near to the room next to him. The large gothic 5 on the door let it be known just to whom it belonged to. The door was open a crack, and from this crack could be heard the sound of skin slapping on skin and voices. A gravelly one, undoubtedly Nnoitra, was saying rather perverted things, and a higher-pitched one, most likely Szayel, was moaning and begging like a wanton whore. Just like Ulquiorra would be in a few moments. Some strains of it drifted out to Ulquiorra as he walked past this particular door.

"Ah, you like that you little whore, don't you?" Nnoitra asked, sounding like he was just barely holding in his panting, while Szayel was begging him, "Nnoitra-sama, don't stop! Please!" Before the end was interrupted by a loud scream that the rest of Hueco Mundo and most of Soul Society probably heard. Ulquiorra shivered by the unpleasant thought of seeing all 7 feet of overgrown Spoon fucking the pink-haired perfectionist narcissist. He sped up his walking, trying to avoid lingering too near to the door for too long, before one of them insisted that he joined them for a 3 way.

Ulquiorra practically sprinted past this nasty stretch, till he was standing outside the door with the 6 on the front. He tried the knob, and found it open. As usual. Grimmjow practically expected him every night. So needless to say, instead of locking it and constantly having to get out of bed, the Panther just left it open for his uke. Every night. Ulqui entered, and shut the door behind him softly. Grimmjow was in bed. From what the Bat could see, his seme was bare to the waist, where the blankets blocked the rest of his view. He padded across the room softly, wondering if he was disturbing Grimmjow.

Obviously not, when the figure in bed glanced his way, cerulean meeting emerald, and said, "What brings you here so late, Ulqui-chan?" Ulquiorra blushed at being called his pet name, and said, "I could not sleep." before he pushed the blankets to the side and crawled into bed, replacing the duvet again around him. He cuddled up the the muscled body next to him, wrapping his arms around the torso, and putting his chin on the shoulder. Grimmjow smirked at the display of affection from his uke, and wrapped his own arms around the slim body against him, placing a gentle kiss on the raven hair below his jaw.

"Want me to help you with that?" Grimmjow asked, running his hands up and down the milky white back slowly. "Please?" Ulquiorra asked, breathing increasing a bit already. Grimmjow nodded with a smirk, and dragged Ulquiorra up to his level, before crashing their lips together and biting down harshly on the white lip, coloring it cherry red with the drops of blood and saliva. The Cuatro gasped out at the sudden intrusion, especially when Grimmjow's tongue snaked into his mouth, bringing the unique flavorings of toffee and vodka, with a little blood mixed in. However, this intrusion was not unwelcome. Ulquiorra moaned as the tongue probed every centimeter of his mouth, massaging his own tongue.

Grimmjow pulled back right then, leaving Ulquiorra pouting, before he went instead, and latched onto his uke;s neck instead. He sucked on it roughly, leaving a bright red hickey directly below the jawline. Ulquiorra moaned, arching his back, pulling Grimmjow closer by the teal strands. Grimmjow let go of that particular spot on the neck, and moved a bit lower, repeating the process. "Grimmjow! P-Please. Don't stop. Not now." Ulquiorra whined slightly, tightening his grip on Grimmjow, keeping him close. This earned him a sinister chuckle, which vibrated against his throat, causing him to let out another moan. All inhibitions were thrown aside by this point.

Grimmjow trailed lower, licking with his tongue, till he got to the collar bone, where he did more damage, biting til he drew blood, and sucking so ferociously there would surely be some intense hickeys there for at least the next two weeks. Even though he was in pain from being bitten by Grimm's sharp teeth so many times, he moaned out loud, his grip on his seme becoming more and more painful by the minute. Grimmjow let up for a minute, saying to his uke, "Stop pulling my hair like this, or I'm sending you back to your own room." Reluctantly, Ulquiorra loosened his grip till it was almost non-existent, whimpering, "Sorry Grimmjow-sama.", writhing below Grimmjow like there was no tomorrow.

Once the Sexta was convinced he wasn't going to be as bald as Ikkaku come the morning, he continued his assault on Ulquiorra's porcelain skin. This time, he opted to move lower, to the hollow hole nestled at the base of his neck. As Ulquiorra looked on in a mixture of trepedation and anticipation, Grimmjow let his tongue out slightly to taste the skin of the hole below him. The effect on the smaller Espada was immediate. Ulquiorra's back arched up again, this time to such an angle it was painful, a loud moan tearing itself from his throat. His grip on the blue hair in his hands tightened for a moment, till he remembered the threat, and loosened his hands again.

Grimmjow chuckled, the vibrations trailing off his mouth, and onto the hollow hole only made Ulquiorra moan and writhe some more. Grimmjow felt something hard press against his thigh, and smirked, because this was exactly where he wanted it to go. "You like this, don't you, you little whore." Grimmjow muttered, echoing the words Nnoitra had spoken just a few short minutes ago next door. "Yes, Grimmjow-sama, yes!" Ulquiorra yelped, tugging Grimm's hair gently to get him back to the hole in front of him. Grimmjow complied, dripping his tongue into the hole, and swirling it around a few times. Ulquiorra was under him, twisting every which way, and screaming.

"P-Please Grimmjow-sama, I'm so close!" Ulquiorra whimpered out. Grimmjow only smirked, and flicked his tongue into the hole. Ulquiorra pulled him close, crying out. Without warning, Grimmjow pulled away. Ulquiora whimpered, and asked, "Why Grimmjow-sama?" Grimmjow admired his handywork for a short while. He loved the way Ulquiorra was laying spread out on the bed below him, skin flushed, chest heaving, gasping and whimpering, breathing uneven, eyes rolled back in his head, inky black hair spilled across the pristine white of the pillows. "Because I don't want you to come. Not just yet." Grimmjow said, getting off Ulquiorra, and crawling down the bed, till he was between the milky thighs.

Ulquiorra regarded him through eyes lidded with lust. Grimmjow smirked, and used his sharp feline teeth to pull down Ulquiorra's boxers, pulling them off him the rest of the way with his hands, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. Grimmjow regarded the sight before him, the Cuatro's organ standing straight up, before he reached out and licked the tip of it. Ulquiorra mewled softly, hands reworking their way into the teal hair that fell forward to tickle his thighs and stomach. With a devious smirk, Grimmjow took the whole thing into his mouth, at the same time bringing his hands down to hold Ulquiorra's hips steady to the bed.

Ulquiorra screamed out, "Grimmjow!" pulling said feline closer, till Grimmjow's nose brushed his stomach. Grimmjow gagged, and tried to pull away, but Ulquiorra's hands kept him from moving. He forced himself to relax his throat, and began to bob up and down slowly. "Grimmjow-sama" Ulquiorra breathed, his head thrown back in pure ecstacy. Said -sama began humming, bringing his uke to the edge, glancing up to meet Ulquiorra's half closed eyes. A look exchanged between them, and without further ado, Ulquiorra came hard in Grimmjow's mouth. Maintaining eye contact, Grimmjow swallowed it. Ulquiorra's vision went white at the edges, and he knew nothing else for a few minutes, until he felt Grimmjow pull his sweaty body close, lightly feathering kisses across Ulqui's face.

"Did you like that?" Grimmjow murmured, stroking the damp hair lovingly. Too weak to say anything, Ulquiorra struggled to nod, but Grimmjow got the picture at any rate. "Good. Think you can sleep now?" he asked. Another half-nod. "I love you Ulquiorra." Grimmjow whispered into the dark, kissing Ulquiorra on the lips softly. Ulquiorra mumbled something, the only thing Grimmjow could pick out of it was, "love" before he dozed off to sleep. Grimmjow figured it meant Ulqui-chan loved him too. Well that was just fine by him. Grimmjow closed his eyes, holding the spent body of his uke close, and drifted off into a light sleep as well a few minutes later.


End file.
